Death
Chimerical Death Over the course of their human lifetime, a changeling can go through chimerical death a number of times. They lose all their fae memories and ability to experience the Dreaming or use farie Arts, but time in a safe place with enough glamour to spare (such as a night as a balefire or sacred stone) can revive them to full health and memory. Reincarnation & The Sidhe Aging, to the commoner kiths, is not necessarily looked forward to, maturity leading to greater banality. When their human body dies, the fae soul is released and will be reborn into another human fetus. The sidhe are not so sure of their fate. Only a handful of the who emerged at the Resurgence have been reincarnated, An even rarer number of sidhe have been able, through an obscure Art, to take on another human host when their original has been about to die. Most of the "new" sidhe changelings entering the world at the time of the chronicle (Oct 2015) come from the Lost Houses and appear to be ejected from Arcadia or elsewhere in the Far Dreaming individually rather than en masse. It isn't seen as a good omen by most free commoners to come upon a new sidhe fledgling, though few do anything other than take them to the nearest noble or freehold. Aging When a changeling is in a freehold or the Dreaming, they cease to age. Both their mortal and fae seemings do not change. This leads to new trouble with their mortal families who probably already find them strange at best and mentally ill at worst. Many changelings feel like they have no choice but to run away from home, possibly even leaving the city of their origin to find some new life where no one will know them. As runaway children and teens, they have few options on how to survive in the autumn world unless they luck into a kindly benefactor or have a mentor who's able to look after them full-time. Even changeling grumps have a very hard time keeping jobs or maintaing a mortal family unit because of banality and living a double life with so many secrets and behaving in ways that mortals don't like or understand. The sidhe, because they have no proof of existence beyond the temporal, are especially paranoid about aging. They are the most likely kith to stay in freeholds, glens, or homesteads as much as possible, leaving only enough to keep from being consumed by bedlam- at least the lucky ones do. Because of thier fragility and slowly decreasing numbers, the sidhe eagerly embrace any new sidhe fledglings that our found and pay chrysalis-hunters a great deal to recover them. The more time a changeling spends in a freehold or the Near Dreaming and avoids aging, the more likely it becomes that someone in mortal society will notice, but staying away from the Autumn world too long leads to bedlam. A changelings fae seeming changes when they reach a certain phyiscal age- such as a childling becoming a wilder when they've physically 13 years old, even if they were born 20 years earlier but spent the equivalent of seven years in freeholds or homesteads. Undoing While chimerical death can be overcome, if a source of glamour is not found ot the banality overwhelms the Changling completely, they can be Undon. Their connection to the Dreaming is permanantly severed, and they permanantly lose all memory of their Fae self. They forget ever being anything but a human being and they are left hollow. The person left behind is apathetic, depressed, and has no creative potential. They are often suicidal or fall into alcoholism, drug addiction, or other despair-based habits that lead to a short, unhappy life. Category:Death Category:System Mechanics